


Hot sexy SCP interview

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Mmmngg y3s this makes me weinerr harden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Everyone gangster until the [REDACTED] start [DATA EXPUNGED]





	Hot sexy SCP interview

**Author's Note:**

> Epic bruh moment at the Foundation

**Interviewed**: Subject # SCP-035 Object Class: Cooter

**Interviewer**: Dr. D. P. Throte

**Foreword**: Before the interview, SCP 035 was given D-9865200 as a host, and told that any hostilities on its part would result in immediate termination of the host. A small table, five cardboard cutouts of Dr. Bright in a playboy bunny outfit, and two chairs were brought into the room for the interview.

**<Begin Log>**

(Dr. Throte approaches SCP-035)

_035_: Well, hello there, Doctor! How are you today?

_Dr. Throte_: I'm fine, thirty-five, thank you

_035_: (snickers)

_Dr. Throte_: Is something wrong, thirty five?

_035_: Nothing, Doctor, nothing!

_Dr. Throte_: Very well. As you know, I'm here today in order to ask you a few questions. I'd like to start by-(is interrupted by SCP-035)

_035_: ( appears to have noticed Dr. Throte's bulge)owo, what's this?

_Dr. Throte_: I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say, thirty five.

_035_: Bruh (an audible bruh moment is heard)

_Dr. Throte_: Thirty five, if you aren't going to cooperate, I will have your host terminated, and-(is interrupted by SCP-035)

_035_: Don't worry, Doctor. I'll do more than cooperate..

(shuffling noises as 035 begins to army crawl towards Dr. Throte)

_Dr. Throte_: (audible fear) Thirty five, stop this at once!

(the shuffling noises cease as 035 reaches Dr. Throte's sizable **n u t s**)

_Dr. Throte_: Thirty five-!( is interrupted by SCP 035 pulling down his pants and nuzzling his budgie wulgie)

_035_: What were you saying, Doctor?

_Dr. Throte_: Th-thirty five, stop this right now, or- Ah!

_035_: UwU yes doctow? 

(035 begins to tickle Dr. Throte's wrinkled foreskin, and a crunchy sound is heard)

_Dr. Throte_: (quivering) Oh,God, thirty five!

_035_: Do you need something, Doctor? 

(A loud ripping noise is heard as a massive donger explodes from his host's orange jumpsuit)

_035_: If you wish to take this farther, Doctor...this vessel is ready.

_Dr. Throte_: On Jah?

(Dr. Throte licks his lips and bends over the table, exposing his pucker for 035)

_Dr. Throte_: I am prepared, thirty five. Commence the sex.

_035_: (slick sliding sounds as it uses the liquid it secretes to lube up its host's schlong) Can't forget the luwube!

_Dr. Throte_: I am grateful, my dear, as is my asshole.

(Loud slapping sounds are heard as SCP 035 proceeds to raw dog Dr. Throte in every position in the Kama Sutra)

_Dr. Throte_: Oh yes, thirty five senpai! This is so sugoi!~

_035_: Oh yeah, baby, take this dingledangus

Dr. Throte: Oh, thirty five! I'm about to shoot my cummies!!

_035_: Yeah, you Foundation whore, take this **THICK. BLACK. GOO.**

(Cum noises can be heard as 035 appears to shoot an unnaturally large amount of his trademark secretion into Dr. Throte)

_Dr. Throte_: Ooga booga babey, my bootyhole is satisfied!

_035_: Hrrrng, Doctor, you were _**d u m m y t h i c c.**_

**<End Log>**

**Closing Statement: **Bottom Text

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so here's this cursed creation. I don't think it's as good as some of my other works, and I'm sorry about that. This was a semi-rushed post


End file.
